An Likely Trio, Part 2
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: This was first done by ShanniC, and she gave me permission to do a sequel to her great fic. This is not as long as hers, and Mimi and Joe get together, and just read and review. THANKS AGAIN SHANNIC! Please read and review!


Hello!   
  
I want to thank Shanni_C for letting me do a sequel to "An Unlikely Trio", so you might   
want to read that first to understand what is going on, and besides that, it's a great story!  
  
Okay, my pop-up project from hell is over with, and I got an A.   
  
Like in Shanni_C's fanfic, this is in Izzy's point of view.  
  
I don't own Digimon, and Shanni_C owns "An Unlikely Trio".  
  
Please review this, even though this is nowhere as good as original.  
  
Part 2 of "An Likely Trio", made by Shanni_C, the sequel by Moonfairy2000.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where did I leave off? Oh, yes, after I signed off, I played Solitaire for about 1 hour,  
and then I decided to call Joe and Mimi to see if they wanted to do something. I called  
Joe, and Mimi was over there. We decided to go see a movie and then maybe go to a café.   
Like I said, we have been abandoned by the others, so basically we now make our own plans.   
Although, I did wonder why Mimi was over at Joe's house.  
  
We met in the park and from then, we continued on. As we walked down the street,   
I happened to notice that Mimi and Joe were holding hands. I questioned them and they  
said when Mimi went over to Joe's, they reveled to each other that they liked each other.   
I guess when I called them, Mimi had called earlier and went over to his place. About time.   
It took them both long enough. Like I said, they had been silly, but had being the key word,   
and on any basis, they are now a couple. I'm happy for them, but what is going to happen to  
me?  
  
Mimi seemed to read my mind. She looked at me and told me she and Joe would never leave me  
alone. There is the new Mimi for you. Sweet and sincere. Her words touched me, and I knew   
she wasn't lying. I felt jealous of Joe for a minute, but it was only a minute. Maybe I do  
have some buddies, because both Mimi and Joe had smiles on their faces and we just couldn't   
but to have a group hug. Joe and Mimi continued walking down the street, holding hands.   
I thought again about my moment of jealousy, but as I said before, when someone loves   
pineapple laptops as much as I do, then I will talk about love. After that thought, I thought   
about how we became friends. I think a lot, don't I. We formed a great system of never letting  
each other be alone. Mimi is the sweetest one of us, Joe the reliable one, and me, the brain.   
Yes, it seems odd to me, too. You get use to it, believe me, they are good friends.  
  
The movie was boring to me, and I don't remember half of it. I found watching Mimi and Joe  
together much, much, much interesting. After the movie, we walked down to a café.   
When we got there, we saw the DigiDestined, old and new, sitting together at 4 tables put   
together. Mimi began to walk back out the door, and Joe and I following her. Sora noticed us,  
and called over to us. Joe and I stopped for a minute, but Mimi looked back at us, and we   
followed her out the door. When we got back outside, I heard Matt say, rather loudly, "What  
happened to them?". They should know! Joe said there is another café about half a mile  
away. Joe. He always keeps us together, and Mimi is one lucky girl to have Joe, just like   
Joe is lucky to have Mimi. They do make they cutest couple.  
  
As we down the street, Mimi and Joe still holding hands, I bumped into a girl. Mimi and Joe   
stopped, and I made a quick apology to the girl. She said it was her fault. Then, I noticed   
Mimi and Joe exchanging knowing glances. What was that for? Then, I noticed the girl had a  
pineapple laptop. Was that what the glance was for? Joe then whispered something to Mimi,   
and she nodded. Okay, those two may be my only friends, but that is beginning to annoy the  
hell out of me. Mimi introduced herself, Joe, and then myself. The girl was named Elizabeth,   
and was my age. Joe smiled at Mimi, then at me. What are they planning, this is getting   
extremely annoying. Mimi invited her to join us, and Elizabeth agreed, getting smiles from   
Mimi and Joe.  
  
By the end of the day, I found out Elizabeth liked almost everything I do, and Mimi and   
Joe seem to like her. As we walked home, the girls in the front, becoming close friends   
in 2 hours, and Joe and I behind them. Joe and I looked at each other and had the same   
thought; the Unlikely Trio was now the Unlikely Quartet. Some how, I don't think anyone minds.   
  
So, this is the end of the Unlikely Trio and the beginning of the Unlikely Quartet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Okay, I did my best on this, and I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY hope you like it and you will review   
it.   
  
Again, special thanks to Shanni_C for giving me permission to do a sequel.  
  
Please review.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
  



End file.
